tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Tough Schooling
Tough Schooling is a Limited Time Quest '''that triggers at level 15 or after completing the Pot of Gold monument. Each part allows 18-24 hours for completion. '''Note: If you don't tap the finish button after completing one step you can pause '''the quest. This is useful if you have to do other LTQs or if there are not enough coins/ pearls to fulfill the next step - wait until you comply with requirements, tap the green button and start the next step. '''And try to collect all pearls to upgrade a merchant - you can upgrade it before you earn the first reward (use "my merchants" to upgrade the merchant in order to earn more coins right from the beginning). '- note that this doesn't work with every account!!' Tough Schooling (1/7) - 18 hours Challenge: Let's show those pirates what we do to people who bully our kids! * Defeat 3 pirates to show your strength! * Race ahead on a medium voyage with the sailboat! Reward: * 15,000 Coins. Tough Schooling (2/7) - 24 hours Challenge: We can't have our children falling behind pirate kids! Let's build a bookseller to get them materials from which to learn. * Build a Bookseller for text books (takes 10 hours to build, costs: 490,670 Coins, 90 Wood - gives 9,234 Coins every 8 hours). * Collect once from the Bookseller for supplies. * Complete 3 mermaid searches to find some ancient text (any). Reward: * 20,000 Coins. Tough Schooling (3/7) - 24 hours Challenge: * Build a Chest Maker so we have places to keep them (takes 15 hours to build, costs 806,980 Coins, 90 Wood - first tier payout 15,005 Coins every 8 hours). * Complete 2 voyages to sell books to other islands (any ship, any voyage! Tip: you can send your ships during step 2, but be sure they will return in time. You need a lot of pearls!). * Upgrade the Bookseller to Tier 2 for better made books (costs: 2,265 Pearls). Reward: * 20,000 Coins. Tough Schooling (4/7) - 24 hours Challenge: Let's set up some summer jobs and internships, so our kids can apply their knowledge! * Upgrade the Chest Maker to Tier 2 so he needs assistants (costs: 2,265 Pearls). * Teach kids to sail on a short voyage with the sailboat. Reward: * 25,000 Coins. Tough Schooling (5/7) - 24 hours Challenge: Let's all build kites together, to teach geometry and wind telemetry! * Build a Kite Maker to teach kite construction (takes 14 hours to build, costs: 606,980 Coins and 90 Wood - first tier payout 13,851Coins every 8 hours). * Collect twice from the Fishing Pond for lines for kites. * Learn about wind on a medium Beth's cruiser voyage. Reward: * 5 Sapphires, 25,000 Coins. Tough Schooling (6/7) - 18 hours Challenge: Let's teach them communication and compromise with good fun team sprts! * Build a playing field for sports games (a decoration, takes 4 hours to build, costs: 125,350 Coins). * Complete 3 mermaid searches to teach working together (any). * Race the pirates and defeat them 3 times. Reward: * 5 Sapphires, 30,000 Coins. Tough Schooling (7/7) - 24 hours Challenge: We've done it! Our kids are all caught up and love learning new things! Now instead of beating the pirate kids, let's teach them, too! * Get a Tier 2 Kite Maker to share the fun (costs: 2,265 Pearls). * Collect twice from the Bookseller for extras. That was great, and we've helped begin to bridge the gap between our cultures! Reward: * Two School Houses (collects 78 coins every 2 minutes). Category:Quests